cocoppa_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Nostalgic World
Event Summary ‘Nostalgic World - ‘Welcome to Nostalgic World’ was a catching event that was available from 4/30/2017 to 5/10/2017. During this event, the CocoPPa Collaboration Promotion was available. Event Gachas *Rainbow Color Flower Garden *Sucre File Magical Patissier *Clover Clover *Morpheus Time *Le Lapin Noir Event Story Coco: Elisa, what are you doing now? Elisa: I’m studying what the retro culture is with a book about Japanese old days! Nostalgic Girl is so beautiful!! Coco: It’s not like you to study something suddenly… Something must happen… Elisa: no, it’s not, huh? A black vortex appears from the book! It inhales me! Eeeeeeeek!!!! … … Nostalgic Girl: Hello, ladies. I think you suddenly appeared here, but where did you come from? Elisa: Y, you must be the nostalgic girl I saw in the book! Coco: So, this is the world in the book? Nostalgic Girl: you must come from a far, far away world, mustn’t you? Coco: Yes, do you know how to go back to our world? Nostalgic Girl: Well, I can probably tell you how to travel through time and space. Elisa: Really? Please let us know it! Nostalgic Girl: '''But I forgot how to travel because you came to this world. '''Nostalgic Girl: '''If you collect pieces of my memory, I can remember the way of travelling through time and space. '''Coco: '''Alright. We have to give assistance to you. Everybody, let’s go to collect the pieces of her memory! ---- '''Nostalgic Girl: Everybody, thank you so much. Finally, I could remember the way. Elisa: '''Yeah! We did it! '''Nostalgic Girl: It’s a very easy way. You two, please hold the book and close your eyes. Elisa: OK. Oh, I feel sleepy sudden...ly… ZZzzz …… …… Elisa: Eh! This world is!!!! Coco: '''We could get back to our world. '''Elisa: I wonder that happened in a real world…? Coco: Hey, Elisa, look inside the book. Elisa: '''Ow! There’s a message card saying “Thanks”!! '''Coco: Apparently, that was a thing actually occured. Event Characters Memory of Hunting Cap - A memory of hunting cap worn by the person whom plush girl admired. The blue-checkered hunting cap suited my first love very well. This item reminds her of a sweet-and-sour romance. Memory of Straw Hat - A memory of straw hat worn by a plush girl. The girl got the hat when she was a child and wore it everyday in summer. Now she is unable to wear it but still keep it at hand. This item reminds her of a special memory that she ran around the sea shore or the mountains. Memory of Silk Hat - A memory of silk hat in magic show. The plush girl was so excited when her father brought her to the magic show. This item, which was used by a beautiful lady magician reminds her of a wonderful feeling. Memory of Welcoming Cat - A memory of welcoming cat placed in a mom-and-pop candy store. The plush girl’s grandma managed a mom-and-pop candy store. The cat has been placed in the store from a long before she was born. This items reminds her of gentle grandma and tasty treats. Memory of Clock - A memory of pocket watch given to the plush girl from her parents. The watch has been given to her father from her grandpa, and she got it now. This is a treasure that tick-tack sound makes her feel nostalgic. This watch is too small to find, and rumors have it that the memory is lying at the Final Stage. (Characters) Nostalgic World - Memory of Hunting Cap.jpg|Memory of Hunting Cap (Characters) Nostalgic World - Memory of Straw Hat.jpg|Memory of Straw Hat (Characters) Nostalgic World - Memory of Silk Hat.jpg|Memory of Silk Hat (Characters) Nostalgic World - Memory of Welcoming Cat.jpg|Memory of Welcoming Cat (Characters) Nostalgic World - Memory of Clock.jpg|Memory of Clock Bonuses Hyper Limited Time Bonus 1 Capture 100 or 290 Memory of Straw Hat within the Limited Time and Get Items! (From 4/30/2017 (Sun) 15:00 to 5/1/2017 (Mon) 22:00 (JST)) (Bonus) Nostalgic World - Hyper Limited Time Bonus.jpg|Hyper Limited Time Bonus (Show) Nostalgic World - Hyper Limited Time Bonus.jpg|Hyper Limited Time Bonus - Show Limited Time Bonus 1 Reach 4,000,000, 15,000,000 or 30,000,000 points to get limited items (From 4/30/2017 (Sun) 15:00 to 5/4/2017 (Thu) 15:00 (JST)) (Bonus) Nostalgic World - Limited Time Bonus 1.jpg|Limited Time Bonus 1 (Show) Nostalgic World - Limited Time Bonus 1.jpg|Limited Time Bonus 1 - Show Limited Time Bonus 2 Capture 55 or 75 Memory of Welcoming Cat '''within the Limited Time and Get Items! (From 5/1/2017 (Mon) 22:00 to 5/4/ (Thu) 15:00 (JST)) (Bonus) Nostalgic World - Limited Time Bonus 2.jpg|Limited Time Bonus 2 (Show) Nostalgic World - Limited Time Bonus 2.jpg|Limited Time Bonus 2 - Show Limited Time Bonus 3 '''Capture 12,' 35' or 45 Memory of Clock within the Limited Time and Get Items! (From 5/4/2017 (Thu) 15:00 to 5/8/2017 (Mon) 15:00 (JST)) (Bonus) Nostalgic World - Limited Time Bonus 3.jpg|Limited Time Bonus 3 (Show) Nostalgic World - Limited Time Bonus 3.jpg|Limited Time Bonus 3 - Show Limited Time Bonus 4 Catch 35 or 60 Memory of Welcoming Cat and 18 or 40 Memory of Clock and Get Items! (From 5/8/2017 (Mon) 15:00 top 5/10/2017 (Wed) 15:00 (JST)) (Bonus) Nostalgic World - Limited Time Bonus 4.jpg|Limited Time Bonus 4 (Show) Nostalgic World - Limited Time Bonus 4.jpg|Limited Time Bonus 4 - Show Club Rewards Catch Memory of Silk Hat with your Club Members and depending on the amount of you catch, you get the Memory of Bike. Images Combos (Combo) Nostalgic World - Combo.jpg|Combo (Combo) Nostalgic World - Super Combo.jpg|Super Combo Stages (Bonus Stage) Nostalgic World.jpg|Bonus Stage (Final Stage) Nostalgic World.jpg|Final Stage (Final Stage) Nostalgic World - Fail.jpg|Final Stage - Fail (Final Stage) Nostalgic World - Success.jpg|Final Stage - Success Others (Display) Nostalgic World - Stage 1.jpg|Nostalgic World - Display 1 (Display) Nostalgic World - Stage 2.jpg|Nostalgic World - Display 2 (Display) Nostalgic World - Stage 3.jpg|Nostalgic World - Display 3 (Sub-Banner) Nostalgic World.jpg|Nostalgic World - Sub-Banner (Icon) Nostalgic World - Quest.jpg|Nostalgic World - Quest Icon Rewards (Banner) Nostalgic World - Capture Points Rewards.jpg|Capture Points Rewards - Banner (Banner) Nostalgic World - Ranking Rewards.jpg|Ranking Rewards - Banner Capture Points *(Hand Accessories) Taisho Roman Frilled Lace Parasol ver.A white - 23,000 *(Head Accessories) Taisho Roman Antique Hat ver.A pink - 200,000 *(Pant/Skirt) Taisho Modern Pumps & Tights ver.A black - 2,337,500 *(Hairstyle) Taisho Roman Ponytail Hair ver.A black - 5,730,000 *(Tops) Taisho Roman Frilled Apron on Kimono ver.A yellow - 18,600,000 *(Tops) Taisho Modern Kimono ver.A red - 36,000,000 *(Show Items) Taisho Roman Confetti & Camellia Decor2 ver.1 - 60,000,000 *(Show Items) Taisho Roman Winter Spa Town Stage ver.1 - 105,000,000 (Hand Accessories) Taisho Roman Frilled Lace Parasol ver.A white.jpg|(Hand Accessories) Taisho Roman Frilled Lace Parasol ver.A white (Head Accessories) Taisho Roman Antique Hat ver.A pink.jpg|(Head Accessories) Taisho Roman Antique Hat ver.A pink (Pant Skirt) Taisho Modern Pumps & Tights ver.A black.jpg|(Pant/Skirt) Taisho Modern Pumps & Tights ver.A black (Hairstyle) Taisho Roman Ponytail Hair ver.A black.jpg|(Hairstyle) Taisho Roman Ponytail Hair ver.A black (Tops) Taisho Roman Frilled Apron on Kimono ver.A yellow.jpg|(Tops) Taisho Roman Frilled Apron on Kimono ver.A yellow (Tops) Taisho Modern Kimono ver.A red.jpg|(Tops) Taisho Modern Kimono ver.A red (Show Items) Taisho Roman Confetti & Camellia Decor2 ver.1.jpg|(Show Items) Taisho Roman Confetti & Camellia Decor2 ver.1 (Show Items) Taisho Roman Winter Spa Town Stage ver.1.jpg|(Show Items) Taisho Roman Winter Spa Town Stage ver.1 Ranking *(Show Items) Taisho Roman Western-Style Stage ver.1 - Rank 1-10 *(Face) Taisho Roman Smile Face ver.A pink - Rank 11-25 *(Show Items) Taisho Roman Cosmetic Decor1 ver.1 - Rank 26-50 *(Tops) Taisho Roman Girl Making Call Style ver.A white - Rank 51-75 *(Show Items) Taisho Roman Flower Frame Decor2 ver.1 - Rank 76-100 *(Tops) Taisho Romantic Dress ver.A yellow - Rank 101-200 *(Hairstyle) Taisho Roman Girl Fluffy Tied Girl Hair ver.A yellow - Rank 201-300 *(Hand Accessories) ice Cream Soda on Tray ver.A pink - Rank 301-500 *(Face) Taisho Roman Mole Face with Origami Piercings ver.A red - Rank 501-1000 *(Head Accessories) Taisho Roman Flower & Ribbon Hat ver.A yellow - Rank 1001-2500 *(Avatar Decor) Taisho Modern Dress ver.A white - Rank 2501-5000 (Show Items) Taisho Roman Western-Style Stage ver.1.jpg|(Show Items) Taisho Roman Western-Style Stage ver.1 (Face) Taisho Roman Smile Face ver.A pink.jpg|(Face) Taisho Roman Smile Face ver.A pink (Show Items) Taisho Roman Cosmetic Decor1 ver.1.jpg|(Show Items) Taisho Roman Cosmetic Decor1 ver.1 (Tops) Taisho Roman Girl Making Call Style ver.A white.jpg|(Tops) Taisho Roman Girl Making Call Style ver.A white (Show Items) Taisho Roman Flower Frame Decor2 ver.1.jpg|(Show Items) Taisho Roman Flower Frame Decor2 ver.1 (Tops) Taisho Romantic Dress ver.A yellow.jpg|(Tops) Taisho Romantic Dress ver.A yellow (Hairstyle) Taisho Roman Girl Fluffy Tied Girl Hair ver.A yellow.jpg|(Hairstyle) Taisho Roman Girl Fluffy Tied Girl Hair ver.A yellow (Hand Accessories) ice Cream Soda on Tray ver.A pink.jpg|(Hand Accessories) ice Cream Soda on Tray ver.A pink (Face Accessories) Taisho Roman Mole Face with Origami Piercings ver.A red.jpg|(Face Accessories) Taisho Roman Mole Face with Origami Piercings ver.A red (Head Accessories) Taisho Roman Flower & Ribbon Hat ver.A yellow.jpg|(Head Accessories) Taisho Roman Flower & Ribbon Hat ver.A yellow (Avatar Decor) Taisho Modern Dresser ver.A white.jpg|(Avatar Decor) Taisho Modern Dresser ver.A white Club Catch Memory of Silk Hat Black with you Members to collect Memory of Bike Stage 1 from 4/30/2017 15:00 - 5/4/2017 15:00 (JST) Stage 2 from 5/4/2017 15:00 - 5/8/2017 15:00 (JST) Stage 3 from 5/8/2017 15:00 - 5/10/2017 15:00 (JST) *(Posing/Profile) Jolly Dancing Pose ver.A black (16 Memory of Bike) *(Tops) Taisho Roman Fashionable Hakama ver.A purple (12 Memory of Bike) *(Avatar Decor) Taisho Roman Bicycle with Flower Basket ver.A brown (6 Memory of Bike) *(Pant/Skirt) Taisho Roman Boots for Hakama ver.A black (4 Memory of Bike) *(Item) Charge Drink (2 Memory of Bike) *(Item) Limited Time Charge Drink (Till 0/5/10 JST) (1 Memory of Bike) (Posing Profile) Jolly Dancing Pose ver.A black.jpg|(Posing/Profile) Jolly Dancing Pose ver.A black(Tops) Taisho Roman Fashionable Hakama ver.A purple (Tops) Taisho Roman Fashionable Hakama ver.A purple.jpg|(Tops) Taisho Roman Fashionable Hakama ver.A purple (Avatar Decor) Taisho Roman Bicycle with Flower Basket ver.A brown.jpg|(Avatar Decor) Taisho Roman Bicycle with Flower Basket ver.A brown (Pant Skirt) Taisho Roman Boots for Hakama ver.A black.jpg| (Pant/Skirt) Taisho Roman Boots for Hakama ver.A black ---- (Show) Nostalgic World - Capture Points Rewards.jpg|Capture Points - Show (Show) Nostalgic World - Ranking Rewards.jpg|Ranking - Show Category:Events Category:Catching Event Category:Nostalgic World Category:2017 Category:2017 Event Category:Japanese Style Category:Traditional Category:Antiques Category:Fancy Category:Elegant Category:Simple & Clean Category:Magic Category:Romantic